trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hopestar
Importing your edits Hey there Hopestar! Please take your time to read the following and digest it! You DON'T have to join this wiki to reply me, you can simply write on my talk page at w:c:urbanfantasy:User_talk:Xxsammmsammmxx; I don't intend to join a wiki that I won't be contributing much to and one that has an achievement board set up, so I'm showing the same courtesy as it really does make little sense for you to join only for the purpose of replying to me. Because there's w:Special:UserActivity at Community Central, and apparently if one's edits have been export/import elsewhere, even though the original editor may have not set foot in the wiki that has done the import, the wiki will still show up for the editor. So I guess you might be super confused as to why this particular wiki theoretically will be showing up on yours, which is why I'm writing to you now. First of all, I want to assure you that I am NOT in any way trying to replicate your superb w:c:urbanfantasy, I am NOT attempting to plagiarize your work (I guess if that was the case I would use copy & paste instead of export/import to still give the original editor credits), and this particular wiki is in fact eventually going to be what it's set up to be, a wiki for dream cast and crew for a certain franchise; just that at the moment it is temporally used as my test wiki. Now, if I'm not importing the articles for this wiki, then what are they for? Basically, I'm setting them up in the hopes for them to be relocated to w:c:bookshub; I know you've talk to Staff Ari before, but anyways, according to her, she wanted the Books Hub to serve as a jump off point, a portal of sort, so that people can easily find and explore all book wikis. Besides all of "the books of the month"; only series with wikis should have pages there, AND there is surprisingly really not a lot w:c:bookshub:Category:Book_series (some were even only converted into series page after I started editing there). Those are what should have article pages: w:c:bookshub:Portal:Directory. There's 300+ wikis. When I started and finished creating pages for series I did read and like, and was about to move onto helping other communities to have pages to be linked to them, my thoughts went to w:c:urbanfantasy; I was well aware that in the end, to do an overview, anyone would have been just gathering up info like you already did. So I figured, I might as well be resourceful and just modify your versions, tailoring them to a downright simplified version that's suitable for the Books Hub. As you can see at , all the articles have been (or in the process to be) trimmed down. I do plan to make a notice template that advertise w:c:urbanfantasy for the original detailed breakdown version after all the modifications are done. I think there's a couple of more pages I'd be importing from your wiki. Anyways, I know I probably should have consult with you first, but on the other hand, I also actually wasn't sure if the whole modifying thing would have worked, so I tested out first and just didn't want to break the flow. I really hope this won't offend you and you'd be so generous to let your modified edits to then be used elsewhere (the Books Hub). I have not spoken to people there about this matter, because I want you to be aware of this situation and that you are willing. I will probably spend more time convincing you from now on, if you said no lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for responding so soon and thanks for being okay with it! :Trinity Blood was originally a light novel franchise (a type of Japanese format, not sure if you are familiar with it?) that consist of 2 series, of which the timelines would have eventually connected to one another had the author not died in 2004 (I'm still sad about this.) The novels are quite brilliant that even though neither of the series are completed, they had been adapted into both anime and manga. I suppose w:c:trinityblood gives a good deal of information about it. (I read the novels and manga in another language so I don't use it to look up stuff xP) Anyhow, this is actually a franchise that I love all the adaptations so far, but I do think it's fairly suitable for a live-action adaptation, which is why I created the wiki to fantasize bahaha. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC)